Rockstar Chica
Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). Main = is another redesigned version of the original Chica for the newer pizzeria, first introduced in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Rockstar Chica is an animatronic chicken resembling the designs of the original Chica and Withered Chica from the second game. She is colored yellow like her other counterparts, with pinkish-magenta eyes and blue cheeks, eyelids and kneecaps. Rockstar Chica also appears to have lipstick on her orange-colored beak and her bib's text shows "LET'S ROCK!!!", referencing the original Chica's bib. She plays a pair of maracas colored golden-yellow, along with blue and red lines streaming across the instrument. Personality Scott Cawthon describes Rockstar Chica as being loud and obnoxious, speaking with a thick Mississippi accent. She also exhibits to have wisecracking tendencies, as heard by one of her quotes in Ultimate Custom Night. She is very boisterous and enjoys trying to attack the player. In comparison to her Rockstar associates, except Lefty, she's the only Rockstar animatronic to be actively hostile at the player rather than being demanding (Rockstar Freddy and Bonnie) or be highly private (Rockstar Foxy). Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator As one of the purchasable products, Rockstar Chica is labeled in the "Smile and Servos, Inc." category from the Catalog menu. Classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Rockstar Chica is worth $2,000, like Rockstar Freddy and Rockstar Bonnie. Her stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 7 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 1 To unlock the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement, the player needs to buy Rockstar Chica along with Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Foxy, and Lefty for the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Rockstar Chica reappears in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Rockstar Chica can appear in either one of the hallways outside the Office, visible only on the Monitor. When she does appear, the player only has a short time to react. Closing the doors will not ward her off; though it will prevent her from entering, she will simply remain in the hall until the player either switches the camera while the door near her is open or runs out of power. Instead, the player needs to double-click on the wet floor sign, placing it on either side of the Office where she's approaching from. This is the only way to completely ward her off, presumably due to a fear of slipping (based on her audio dialogue). Alternatively, the player can cam stall Rockstar Chica for the entirety of the night by leaving the wet floor sign on one side of the Office while having the Monitor on the opposite hallway's camera, thus preventing her entry. The Monitor does not have to be up to stall her. The challenges in which Rockstar Chica is present are as follows: *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FNaF6Title.png|Rockstar Chica with the whole "Rockstar" band in the main menu screen. ChicaStage.gif|Rockstar Chica performing on stage. (Click to animate.) Rockstars_Assemble.png|Rockstar Chica as seen in the "Rockstars Assemble" badge. Rockstar_Chica_Icon.png|Rockstar Chica's icon from the Catalog. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Rockstar_Chica_left.png|Rockstar Chica standing near the door from the Left Hall. Rockstar_Chica_right.png|Rockstar Chica standing near the door from the Right Hall. Rockstar Chica right unused.png|Unused texture of Rockstar Chica from the Right Hall. Wet floor sign2.png|The wet floor sign used for warding off Rockstar Chica, facing left. Wet floor sign.png|The wet floor sign used for warding off Rockstar Chica, facing right. Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Rockstar Chica as she's introduced in Ultimate Custom Night's menu teaser. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogues Sounds The scream Rockstar Chica emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! |-|Trivia = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Rockstar Chica is the only counterpart of Chica to wield an instrument, rather than holding the Cupcake on a small dish. Ultimate Custom Night *Rockstar Chica's Voices.com page describes her character as having a country swang, as she's described as "loud and obnoxious, someone who would probably grate on your nerves in a conversation." *Rockstar Chica's voice actress, Ally Johnson, also voiced Ava in The Walking Dead: A New Frontier, Helen Parr/Elastigirl in LEGO Incredibles and was one of the creators of DRYVE (which is on her channel). *Rockstar Chica's mechanic might imply she has Basiphobia, which is the fear of falling. *When one looks through the files, there is an unused texture of Rockstar Chica when she appears in the left hall, but flipped. *One of her lines is quite Ironic, since "Bird" is being used as a double-entendre. In this case, Bird, in the sense that Rockstar Chica is using it, refers to her species when in fact it also is a misogynistic term referring to a woman. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Rockstars